


Meet Cute

by Persnicketysquares123



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, First Meetings, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persnicketysquares123/pseuds/Persnicketysquares123
Summary: What happens when you throw together a dash of post-graduate poverty, a man with no friends and bunch of shady government action? No, not the plot to a terrible porno, you get this, it's a mess, but it's a work in progress! (aka How Darcy Lewis made friends in an unlikely way).





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this a major work in progress, it'll undergo lots of editing (when I have time) and hopefully more chapters soon! I just needed this out of my brain box, so that's why it's here and a bit rushed. Any constructive criticism, comments and kudos are welcomed, but like I said, this is a major work in progress, I just needed it on paper before I forgot it! S out x  
> PS: the paragraphing is terrible. I'm sorry, it's late, I wanted this out of my brain because I have coursework I need to be doing. Will fix this in an edit x

Darcy was looking for an apartment, this was not unusual for her, she had moved several times in her 25 years on this planet, a few times with her parents, again when her mother died, then again when she went to college. And God only knows how many times SHIELD had relocated her and Jane in the past 3 years, across the country, then the world. So needless to say, she knew what she was doing and what she needed. She’d finally finished her degree and got SHIELD to unclassify her 6 credits so she could graduate. It’d taken them long enough, she’d had enough credits after New Mexico, but they made up for it by giving her a job in the research and development department at SHIELD to compensate for the fact. They paid well, had great health insurance (perks of being a spy agency that got a lot of people hurt, she guessed) and the work wasn’t too tedious, just a lot of filing and chasing after rogue scientists, nothing she couldn’t handle. Her best friend and one time boss lady had decided to move in with Thor after the incident in London, leaving Darcy with the apartment they shared after they moved to DC. Sadly, Darcy couldn’t afford to pay the rent for a 2 bed apartment in central DC, so before the lease was up and Jane stopped paying her half, Darcy began apartment hunting. She’d made a few calls, emailed a few landlords, but was getting nothing back. She couldn’t talk about her job to prove she had job security, those non-disclosure agreements were a bitch, Darcy had decided. So she was finding it hard to get someone to agree to let to her. She sighed and got up from the kitchen table, stretching her sore muscles from being hunched over her laptop for too long. It was a good day out, she mused as she took her empty coffee cup to the sink ready to be washed. Maybe she should go out, get some sun and figure out what the hell she was going to do next if she couldn’t find a place to rent in time. Mind made up, she grabbed her huge handbag (stuffed with everything a SHIELD agent and practical woman could ever need) and headed out into the warm October sun.

By the time Darcy got to the coffee shop she loved, she was sweating. When did fall get so hot? She mused to herself as she made her way to the front of the queue. Eh, it’s probably some kind of freaky heat wave, either that or some new villain from out of space is dicking around with the weather, she though wryly, wondering when her life got so crazy that that explanation could well have been a viable one. Her thoughts were disrupted however, when tall, hot and blond bumped into her carrying his coffee, proceeding to spill it on her pants and shoes as they both staggered away from each other. Darcy looked up, prepared to snap at the taller man who’d smacked into her, when she recognised him, he was Steve frickin Rogers, and no stupid ass sunglasses and a ball cap could fool her. “I’m so sorry Ma’am,” he sputtered, trying not to draw attention to himself in the small coffee shop, but desperately apologetic nonetheless. “Hey it’s ok,” replied Darcy. “These shoes have seen worse and these pants were old anyway, no sweat,” she smiled and patted him on his arm, not wanting to break his cover or whatever he was doing with his douchy sunglasses on. He shifted nervously as people around them started to take interest and muttering began about the size of him and the colour of his hair. Darcy took pity on the man, “ you could take me to get coffee somewhere to apologise?” she suggested, jerking her thumb at the door in an obvious escape plan. “Sounds good,” he almost bowled her over in his rush to get out of the shop, throwing his cup away as he left and apologising to the staff he knew would have to clean up the spill. Darcy rolled her eyes, America’s golden boy really wasn’t as co-ordinated as she thought he’d be. She shrugged and followed him out into the street. “Hey mystery coffee spiller, my name’s Darcy, want to grab a coffee that isn’t currently on my clothes?”

By the time they got to the next coffee shop, Darcy had learnt the following things about Steve:  
1\. He liked to draw  
2\. He worked in security  
3\. He lived alone  
4\. He was very very sorry he spilt coffee on her  
5\. And they were talking like they’d be friends for years.  
“Seriously dude, chill, it’s ok. These jeans have seen much worse believe me, and these shoes have been through an alien invasion,” Steve froze up at that statement.

“Were you in New York when…” he trailed off, as he pulled out a seat for her after they’d picked up their coffees. “Not exactly…” she trailed off. “I was in Norway when the invasion happened, my boss had to take an emergency trip and took me with her. Lucky us really, the office block where she worked was destroyed when one of the big beasties fell on it. Boy was she pissed about her equipment being squished and covered in alien goop,” she finished, laughing at the memory of Jane’s outraged face when she saw the footage of one of the Chitauri landing on one of SHIELDs research facilities in New York. “So, Steve, what brings you out on this surprisingly warm October afternoon? Not just going to coffee shops to spill drinks on young women I hope,” she nudged his arm with her free hand, the other cradling her coffee to her body, enjoying the cold as it seeped through her fingers. He rolled his eyes and laughed dryly. “No Miss comedian, I was just getting coffee so I could draw for a while, things have changed a lot since I was last here…” he trailed off and seemed to be lost in melancholy thoughts for a moment. She broke him out of his brooding by chiming in with more information about her life. “Oh I know what you mean,” she babbled. “When I went home after college, even though we’d moved around a lot and I didn’t know the town that well, I still noticed some things were very different. Like some shops had closed, others had opened, people you’d see every day suddenly had moved away or whatever. It can be hard sometimes, but there’s always good things about change, you just have to look for them sometimes,” she said sagely with a slurp of her coffee, lightening the tone of her speech. Steve smiled, she seemed to know exactly what he needed to break him out of his funk, which raised his hackles a little. She seemed very interested in him for someone he’d only met, he looked at his watch surprised to see 3 hours had past, and then spilt coffee on. Darcy was an astute woman, she noticed when he stiffened up and seemed to pull away, holding back a sigh she spoke. “Ok, just to clear some stuff up, yes, I know you are Steve Rogers aka Captain America. No, I didn’t deliberately get in your way to learn all your secrets or some shit like that. Yes, my name really is Darcy and I do enjoy your company and I’m not just being nice because you’re a super hero. That about sum up the questions you have for me?” she asked, taking another gulp of her coffee. “Oh wait, one more thing,” she slowly reached into her bag for her purse, not wanting to freak him out by suddenly lunging for anything, and brought out her SHIELD ID as proof. “Shall we try introductions again? Hello, my name is Darcy Lewis, intern to Jane Foster, honorary shield sister to Thor and current desk jockey at SHIELD. It’s nice to meet you.”

Steve sat there looking shell shocked for a minute before reaching to take her pass and check she was who she said she was. “I don’t appreciate being led on,” he warned, a frown marring his otherwise perfect features. She looked a little guilty. “I wasn’t leading you on, I just wasn’t being 100% truthful that I knew you. Because I don’t know you, not really. I know who Captain America is, who SHIELD think he is, who the media think he is, but I don’t know Steve Rogers,” she took a deep breath in. “But I’d like to get to know you if I haven’t blown it by not saying I knew your name,” he looked thoughtful for a minute before his face broke into a wide grin. “Hello Darcy Lewis, my name is Steve Rogers, I do love drawing and I do work in security, after a fashion. And I think we could be good friends. That is, if you stop pretending about shit like this,” he raised his eyebrow challengingly. “Why Mr Rogers, I thought you weren’t allowed to swear, what will the good upstanding citizens of America think!” she replied in an exaggerated Southern belle accent.

“Why Miss Lewis,” he fired right back, his Brooklyn accent coming out in full force. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Captain America has a brain as pure as the driven snow, didn’t you know?”

“Well Mr Rogers-,” Darcy started, before dissolving into peals of laughter, his deeper voice echoing her in her amusement. “Ah, I needed that, apartment hunting is a bitch and I’ve had to do too much of it in the last week,” she wiped the tears out of her eyes, still chuckling weakly as she calmed down. “Apartment hunting huh?” he asked, getting his breath back much quicker from the laughing fit, super soldier advantage, she reckoned. “There are apartments going in my complex, if you’re interested I could get you the number of my landlord?” he asked, finishing the last of his coffee and placing the cup gently back onto the surface of the table. “Seriously? That’d be awesome dude! I’m scraping the bottom of the barrel with places to stay and my rent is up in less than a month now,” she whipped out her phone and looked expectantly at Steve who sighed and rooted around in his pockets for his own cell. “Back in my day, distractions were left for after conversation was finished,” he spoke mildly as he pulled out his phone and got up the landlord’s number. Darcy shrugged unrepentedly. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t have killed for something like your phone back in the day, and if you do I reserve the right to call you an old man,” she said, poking her tongue out as he rolled his eyes at her comment. After grabbing the landlord’s number she snatched his phone out of his hands to the protests of her companion. A few seconds later she handed it back to Steve, the name: Darcy, her great awesome-ness, blinked up at him from the screen as his phone informed him he had a new contact and was currently ringing said number. “Now we have each other’s numbers,” she hung up before her phone had a chance to ring loudly in the almost empty coffee shop. She drained her own coffee, the ice long melted and the coffee diluted by the water. “I should get going,” she said reluctantly, standing up and swinging her giant bag onto her shoulder. “Which way are you heading?” she asked as he held the door open for her, thanking him as she passed under his arm. “I’m heading back to the shop we were at when I bumped into you,” he pointed down the street they’d walked up hours earlier. “I left my bike in the lot round the back of the shop,”

“Please tell me you mean motorbike not a pedal bike,” she prayed, her eyes closed and her face upturned to the setting sun. “Uhh, yeah?” he replied, confused as to the response, before being grabbed by the wrist and dragged back towards the first shop. “C’mon, c’mon,” she urged, trying her hardest to pull him along. “Geez why are you so heavy? I need to see your sweet ride before it gets too dark to see her. What is she? If you say a Harley, you may never see her again,” she threatened, still trying to get him to speed up. “She’s a Harley, Street 750, new this year I’ve heard,” he came to an abrupt halt when she froze, her grip on his jacket tight. She made a small whimpering noise, her hand clenching and unclenching where she grasped onto his jacket. “Steve Rogers, I may steal your bike,” he smiled as she continued to drag them towards his bike.

“She was a gift from a certain billionaire, said he had my old one in storage and it hadn’t had any maintenance since about the 60s so gave me this one,” he pointed as they rounded the corner to the lot. “An apology I think, or maybe just a placeholder before he gets my old one up and running. I don’t care either way, all I know is I’m going to buy her off Tony because she’s a damn good bike,”

“Language,” Darcy muttered absently-mindedly as she walked towards the bike as if in a trance. “I saw the news when this beauty came out,” she mumbled, tracing delicate fingers over the shiny paint and crisp leather. “I so wanted to buy one, but I can’t even afford a rusty old banger, let alone a gorgeous lady like yours. Oh Steve, this looks like the start of a beautiful friendship,” she continued stroking his bike, looking longingly at it as she turned back to her new friend. He stood there, twirling the keys around his finger. “No helmet, but I have good reactions if you want me to drop you home?” he asked, a smug smile on his lips.

“Steve, you could tell me you were completely blind and I would still get on that bike with you, Nick Fury himself couldn’t stop me!”


End file.
